User talk:JacktheBlack
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :JoePlay (talk) 23:50, 19 November 2008 (UTC) PACMAN Waka Waka Hey Jack, I was hoping that you know someone who could spare a golden lancer and/or hammerburst code that i could have. If not i'll offer you or that person the two free months of x-box live you get with the game for one or both. -Your friend PACMAN Waka Waka RE: What to do Hey Jack. If you're looking for things to help out with, the best place to start would be checking out the Improvement Drive forum topic I made. If you could help out with any of those things, that would be great. Thanks! JoePlay (talk) 00:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC) 'Nations of Sera' Category Hi. I've noticed that you have made lots of articles about the various nations of Sera. I was wondering if you would mind if I re-categorized them into a new 'Nations of Sera' category, because I don't think they should be in the 'locations' category (for example there is a big difference between a nation and a somebodys house). I thought I'd better ask you since you put in the effort to create them all. Thanks. 14:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) RE: active admins Unfortunately the only other admin that has been semi-active recently (User:Ikinator) isn't active at all now. Since I'm a Wikia Helper, I'm technically not a resident admin of any single wiki. I've been helping out a lot here lately due to the increase in traffic from GoW 2. Gearspedia does need an active and dedicated admin, so I'll ask my boss about getting someone promoted. Would you be interested? JoePlay (talk) 19:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, just wanted to let you know I got my Wikia boss to change you to admin (sysop). Now you don't have to report vandals to anyone. You can handle them personally. =) I'll still be checking in on the wiki a bit, so don't think that I'll be deserting you now that you're an admim. Even after I eventually stop dropping by, you can still quickly reach me by leaving a message on my talk page of course, since I login to Wikia at least once a day. JoePlay (talk) 20:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Cleanup tag Hi Jack. I noticed that you entered all the code to make a cleanup tag for various pages. If you wanted to speed up the process then just enter . I have altered the tag to make it fit in with the style of the wiki. Secondly, congratulations on your adminship! I'm not trying to suck up or anything, but you have contributed so much to this wiki and you really deserve it. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. EightyOne 22:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) 'Real World' tag Hi Jack. This is what I've come up with so far: To add it to a page enter . If there is a problem or you would like it to look different don't hesitate to ask. Thanks. --EightyOne 02:41, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Jack, and thanks for all the really hard work you've done this year!--EightyOne 13:05, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas and happy new year back at you:) Look forward to working with you on this wikia:) Catni 14:47, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :Happy holidays to you too Jack. Thanks for all your effort to improving the wiki! JoePlay (talk) 22:02, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Embry Star Thanks for the reply, Im learning the basics right now, and hope to start contributing fairly soon Move of Delta Team and Alpha Team I think that both these articles should be called Delta Squad and Alpha Squad, becuase that it what they are mostly called in the games. I was going to move them myself, but I can't because these pages already exist as redirect pages. If you agree that they should be moved, would you mind deleting the two redirect pages? Thanks. --EightyOne 23:23, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship for EightyOne I agree. He is now an admin (sysop). P.S. I edited the Battle template to make it work with 3 factions and created Template:Battle3way. I also replaced it on Siege of Nexus, so it's displaying correctly now. JoePlay (talk) 19:41, 28 December 2008 (UTC) *Wow, Jack and Joe, thank you so much. I won't let you down. I'm honored. --EightyOne 22:19, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Religion Article There isn't that much specific info about religion in the series yet, but if you think you can find enough to make an article then go for it. I haven't read Aspho Fields (although I have a copy, just haven't started!) or the comics so that might be lots of stuff in them that I don't know about that you will. If you do want to create the article, then I would do a "Religion on Sera" one instead of two seperate articles for the Locust and Humans. If there is lots of infomation in future games/books/etc, then they could be split into two. That said, its really up to you. You've got my full support either way. Thanks. --EightyOne 19:39, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Homeworld Vs Homeland While it is a good idea, the problem is that we don't know the homeland of many of the characters, Marcus is presumably Tyran, but what about Baird or Cole. I can't think of anything better though; maybe 'Nationality' but them you would have the same problem and you couldn't really put anything down for the Locust, their just Locust. Maybe there could be a 'Homeland' bit but only for humans, and just put unknown if nobody knows (and take the 'Homeworld' bit out of Locust pages)? --EightyOne 01:58, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Book Section I'll see what I can do. I've never done that kind of thing before though, so it can't promise it will work(!) --EightyOne 02:26, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Done! Wasn't that hard at all! I have only added Gears of War:Aspho Fields and Gears of War:Hollow at the moment, becuase they are both major retail publications and their articles are more in depth than the others, but clicking on books will take you to the category page where you can look at the others. Maybe if the articles for the booklets improve then we could add them as well, or maybe put an 'other books' link that goes to the category page. Thanks. --EightyOne 02:38, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Unsigned Comments Hey Jack, just a quick question. All over the discussion pages I'm seeing unsigned comments... should we be using the tag on them, or just let them be? Sebastian32 22:12, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::You can if you want, usually I just leave a message saying "please sign your comments" so they can learn but your free to do what you want.--Jack Black 22:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) box where do u get the userbox? User:CaptainNate Hello I am new to this Wiki, however I have much experience that can be used as I am Administrator on 2 other Wiki's. Please let me know if you need any help on anything, as you seem to be the most active Administrator on this Wiki. --Randy Andy 16:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, and yes. My Usernames for all Wiki's are different. On Halopedia (Halo Wiki) it is EwCDnaudee419 and on God of War Wiki it is Enyalius. Unfortunately I have not read the books. However, I will be looking for them now that I know some exist. --Randy Andy 16:54, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::I must say that your speed in this matter is unparalleled to any Wiki Administrator that I have ever seen. I was hoping to become an Admin on this site eventually, I thank you again for the speed in which you have given me power. Time to make this a booming Wiki! --Randy Andy 19:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) New admins As requested, Sebastian32 and Randy Andy are now admins. Keep up the good work! JoePlay (talk) 18:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Mainpage Disclaimer Hey I created a Disclaimer for all readers and placed it on the Main Page, tell me what you think. --Randy Andy 00:15, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I gotta say I didn't see that message coming so quickly. I'm glad you like the Disclaimer, I figured it covered every potential problem a reader may have with this Wiki. --Randy Andy 00:21, 8 January 2009 (UTC) 'About' Page Are we even going to bother updating this page? http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Gearspedia:About Sebastian32 03:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) RE: new categories? Good idea. I'll get right on it.--EightyOne (talk) 01:07, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :All done. If I wasn't absolutly sure that they were former stranded/Pendulum vets then I did not add them to the category. I read though the article text to seee if it said, but if it didn't then they did not get categorised. On a side noye i have finally started reading the copy of Aspho Fields that has been sitting in my room since mid December! So, hopefully I can give you a much needed hand on referencing articles from the book. Thanks. --EightyOne (talk) 01:51, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Your Message on Crash's talk That guy over there is Cube Game. He's mad because we blocked him for spamming our wiki. He's planning to get revenge, but thanks for notifying us :) Super-Yoshi RE: I'd lol Haha! I'm going to watch to see what happens. This could be funny, viva la revolution! --EightyOne (talk) 01:13, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Ha! In that case I'll just watch those spamming scum go down! Gears of War Fanon Hey Jack, I'm here asking for you help. You've probably seen why, but I really need your help and everyone who is willing to help. Anyway if you haven't it's 1. Advertise the Wiki. 2. Help me create templates so it works :/ Thanks ODST Joshie Candidate for Deletion There is a page called Locust Evolution that is a theory on the Locust's origins. I put in the discussion that theories belonged in the forums and that I would ask you to delete the article. Screennameless 01:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Drone variants I'm not really sure. I think that they arejust bigger, stronger drones who have been better trained and equiped, but that just my opinion. If you agree, I'll add them to the Drone Variants template. If it later turns out that they are not Drones, then it can easily changed back. If not I'll create a seperate Theron Variants template. Thanks. --EightyOne (talk) 00:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Spartan-1 hey i was just wondering how you become an administrater, and whats the difference between a bureaucrat's and admins? Creation protecting pages Hi Jack. I noticed that the 'Butchers Knife' page has been recreated again. Since it totally irrelevent and has already been deleted 3 times, it got rid of it and I'm going to prevent it from being created again. I thought I'd tell you how to do this in case you ever need too. Go to the article that you want to prevent creation of and click to edit it as though you were creating a new article. Don't type anything, but press the protect button at the top. This will lock the page and prevent people for creating it. You might have already known but I just thought I'd let you know. On a side note, congratulations on all the new articles, you're a machine! If you keep going at this rate will reach 500 in no time. Keep up the good work! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:47, 24 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Award Thank you so much! I'm really, totally flattered/honored/both. And no worries on the adminship. Screennameless 18:19, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Jack! I really appriciate it! But don't forget how much you have given this wiki. You deserve all the praise you can get. You work so unbelivebly hard and always want to help out, but never ask for anything in return. Its people like you that make wikis work, and I'm not just saying that! Thanks again, --EightyOne (talk) 19:12, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Well said, 81. Congrats on your Embry Star, Jack! Screennameless 19:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Screennameless Sorry for the delay. Last week was busier than usual and I forgot about it. I just had Doug take care of it, so Screennameless is now an admin. JoePlay (talk) 18:26, 26 January 2009 (UTC) New videos Hey Jack, just wanted to give you a heads up. Wikia's new partners at CrispyGamer.com have setup some cool GoW 2 videos for us to use on a few of our articles, so I'll be adding them today. I just wanted to let you know what's going on. If you have any questions or comments, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 19:42, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :There were a couple technical issues with the new video embeds, but they've been fixed now, so I'll finish adding them to a few more articles. I'm glad you like them. JoePlay (talk) 20:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Chairman's medals I can't think of any source that says he ever got the Embry Star. It's obviously a really serious award, not the kind that are given out lightly, and as he only served such a short time as a gear and never saw action I doubt he would have one. Even if he did, I would still be really hard to say which medal was the star. Maybe if any more books are written they will describe what the medal looks like. Then we would have something to go on. --EightyOne (talk) 01:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Remember I had never seen those before, they're really good. Well done for finding them! I think it would be good to have articles about the trailers, as long as we can get enough information to justify them. --EightyOne (talk) 21:03, 30 January 2009 (UTC) New Template They look good. I've added them to their respective articles. I hope you don't mind but I changed "Battles of Locust-Human War" to "Battles of the Locust-Human War", as I thought that would be better grammer. If you don't think so them feel free to changed it back. Thanks and good work! --EightyOne (talk) 17:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Feel Gotcha. Screennameless 16:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Nice new pic. :D ::Yeah, it's pretty epic. Screennameless 16:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Chairman template All done: Because there is no article for chairman Monroe, that link goes to the Chairman article.--EightyOne (talk) 00:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) GoW Fanon Your a little late my friend :P We are complete now :) Hope to see you edit over there Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) RE: oi! Thank you so much! Not just awesome but 'fraking awesome'! :D Seriously, Jack, you basically just made my week. I don't kid when I say writing (fanfiction or otherwise) is my life! ^-^; Mind if I quote you on that for Reconnoiter's page on the Fanon Wiki? :P Or better yet, would you write a brief comment there so I don't feel like such a jerk praising myself? XD Screennameless 03:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) FANON! Join Us over at Gow Fanon! You can't resist are call for long :P Warmest Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Well we got an RP Starting soon :) So make some charecters :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) A Roleplay :) For e.g I make a post then someone else make's a post Battle of Kanna <--- The longest and best RP on Halofanon look at it to give you an Idea :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Believe me it's alotta fun :) Hope to see you soon :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 17:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::You have a fanfiction, Jack? Awesome! Can't wait to read it. ;) If you need a beta or anything let me know. Screennameless 17:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Doesn't mean I don't want to read it. ;P Screennameless 17:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome. Screennameless 17:48, 3 February 2009 (UTC) You know if anyone is interested in Joining GoW Fanon? Progress is a bit slow :( ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 20:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for that reward and thanks for noticing the majority of my work. Your opinion Hi Jack, I just wanted to check your opinion on this before I go ahead. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 19:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks For the comment about the pic. I wanted to make it in blood, but my brushes are really lame. So I settled for red graffiti. :P Screennameless 22:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrats Hi Jack. Just thought I'd tell you that you and I are now both Bureaucrats. I suggested to Joe that the wiki should have at least one active bureaucrat, and so asked his boss to give us boss to give us both the new buttons. This basically means that we can give people rollback rights or make them a bureaucrat or sysop (although you can't remove the later two). Just thought I would explain where it came from! Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:07, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Template Hi Jack. This is what I have come up with so far: I am still working on the code, because there are some things that I just cannot get to work. Its not quite like the template that you used as an example, but I am trying to get it to look more like that. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :It should now look more like the template you originally wanted: I will keep trying to improved it (until Lost starts!). Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I will try to tweak the code a bit more tomorrow. If you haven't already, check out Lostpedia, the wiki dedicated to (in my humble opinion) the greatest TV show of all time! See you tomorrow, --EightyOne (talk) 02:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Out of Curiosity I could certainly try if I knew what the eff a bacta tank was. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." 22:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll try to get it to you soon. Whatcha need it for anyway? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." 01:50, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool. I'll do my best with it. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "None of you understand. I'm not locked up in here with you. You're locked up in here with me." 02:04, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Activity Hey, sorry for my lack of activity lately. I have been doing a lot of work on Halopedia so I was somewhat distracted. I also have to worry about God of War Wikia because God of War 3 will be released sometime this year. My activity on this wikia should be on the rise soon. --Randy Andy 10:47, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey Jack. Just saw the note you left on your page. I'm probably just over-reacting and you're actually fine, but I hope everything is O.K. If its not then I wish you the very best of luck, and I hope everything works out. I'll try to keep a better watch over the wiki, and if you ever want me to do anything wiki-wise don't even hesitate to ask. Don't feel pressured to keep checking up on it all the time. Peace buddy, and stay positive, --EightyOne (talk) 01:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :I'd add something but I feel like anything I say will just pale in comparison with EightyOne's great comment. So, to echo him - I hope everything works out alright, and if you need anything, just ask. :[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 01:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :PS Still working on the Brumak for you. Sorry it's taking a while! ---- :::Sorry I over-reacted; there was just something about that note that made me think there was something seriously wrong. Oh well, everything was fine after all (although I feel like a bit of an idiot!). Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 00:55, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Just Want to Let You Know Joshie and I banned Kryll king on the Fanon Wiki for the reasons described here. I'm sort of nervous about it because he was cooperating with us, he was just... well, being a jerk about it. Joshie decided Kryll king's rude behavior was more than enough grounds for punishment and banned him with my okay. I figured I should let you know. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 05:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Don't fell bad fell bad for banning a person. Being a Admin is not a public relation job its a janitor work and no one likes the janitor but someone has to clean the up all the crap around here.--Jack Black 13:47, 7 March 2009 (UTC) GMT Admin? Dear Jack, As you probably seen on 81's talk I asked for Admin rights. but at the time I agreed etc etc; But I was wondering, does Gearspedia have an GMT Admins? Cos i'm usually on when you aren't here. Anyway, think about it. (I'm cool if you say no :)) Warm Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 09:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) I have no problem with giving you admin powers but wtf is GMT?--Jack Black 13:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC)